EL MATRIMONIO DE CAMUS
by Kristal de Iris
Summary: Milo se desespera al ver que Camus se va a casar con otra persona que no es él ¿Hasta donde es capaz de llegar el caballero de Escorpio para evitar tal enlace? Historia Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**EL MATRIMONIO DE CAMUS (^_^ Terminado)**

**Milo se desespera al ver que Camus se va a casar con otra persona que no es él ¿Hasta donde es capaz de llegar el caballero de Escorpio para evitar tal enlace? Historia Slash.**

Hola a todos, soy Kristal_de_Iris y espero que les guste esta historia.

**CAPITULO I.- NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR**

Era un día aburrido como cualquier otro en su departamento, Kristal ya había limpiado su hogar y cumplido con sus otros quehaceres y ahora se concentraba en cocinar. Era una suerte que fuera temporada de vacaciones, así al menos podía descansar. El único problema es que se sentía sola, era independiente es cierto, pero, aun así no podía evitar sentirse abandonada. Desde niña, cuando se vio sola, se esforzó en vencer las dificultades que se le presentaban, se sentía tan acongojada por su situación, hasta que lo conoció a él.

Por alguna extraña razón, ese día, sus pensamientos se encontraban con una de las personas que mas quería, la cual vivía en Europa, lamentablemente muy lejos del continente Americano, en el que se encontraba Kristal.

-¡Como me gustaría verlo!-suspiro, mientras picaba unas verduras-Me gustaría saber como se encuentra. Hace algún tiempo que no me envía cartas.

Fue en ese momento que escucho que tocaban su timbre. Dejo las verduras, se limpio las manos y se dirigió a atender la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con esa persona tan especial en su corazón. abrió los ojos grandes sorprendida, por un segundo pensó que estaba alucinando, no era posible que él estuviera ahí. Pero era la misma cara, los mismos ojos azules, la misma cabellera larga que caía como cascada, tan alto y hermoso como lo recordaba.

-¡¡Camus!!-grito con una sonrisa, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo, se colgó de su cuello, mientras sentía como las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Camus correspondió el abrazo con ternura, al fin de cuentas su prima era una de las pocas personas capaces de quitarle esa frialdad tan característica.

-¡Hola Kristal! ¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto con una ligera sonrisa

-¡Como no tienes idea!-respondió ella mientras soltaba un poco su cuello y sonreía abiertamente, haciendo contraste con las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Camus levanto una de sus manos y con delicadeza, limpio esas lágrimas, haciendo que su prima sonriera más. Luego ella lo invito a entrar al pequeño pero cómodo departamento. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Camus deposito en el suelo la mochila que contenía su ligero equipaje, y se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras Kristal se dirigía a la cocina y regresaba con unas refrescantes bebidas.

Camus acepto la bebida gustoso y después de apaciguar su sed, se puso a charlar con su prima.

-¿Puedo hospedarme aquí?-pregunto directamente Camus, al fin de cuentas él era una persona de pocas palabras.

-¡Pero por supuesto!-contesto Kristal alegremente- Camus, tu sabes que mi casa es tu casa, así que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Te lo agradezco-dijo Camus con una ligera sonrisa y un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

Luego de esto, Kristal guió a su primo a la habitación que ocuparía, para que se acomode.

-¡Cocinare algo especial para ti!-exclamo Kristal al momento que volvía a la cocina y retomaba su trabajo, tarareando alegremente una canción. Se sentía tan feliz de que Camus estuviera ahí, y lo mejor es que se quedaría con ella. Aunque aun no sabia por cuanto tiempo, pero eso no importaba, incluso si se quedara tan solo ese día, ella se sentiría satisfecha, porque pudo volverlo a ver.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Camus se encontraba detrás suyo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando detenidamente lo que ella hacia.

Por un lado, Camus se sentía feliz de haber tomado la decisión de ir a visitarla, sabía que Kristal le recibiría con los brazos abiertos, además que en verdad sentía cariño por su prima. Por otra parte se sentía aliviado, porque este lugar era el mas indicado para ocultarse, incluso si intentaban buscarlo, lo mas lógico seria que lo buscaran en Francia y en Siberia, y no en Sud América.

-¿Acaso intentaras buscarme amor mío?-pensó con pena

-¿Que dijiste Camus?-pregunto extrañada Kristal

Camus se recrimino a si mismo. No se dio cuenta que había expresado su pensamiento en voz alta.

-No, nada-respondió con voz nerviosa-¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar? Mira que yo también soy un buen cocinero-agrego con humor

-¡Claro! Dos manos son mejor que una-contesto alegre

Entonces Camus se adentro en la cocina y comenzó a hacer una ensalada. Ambos se pasaron bromeando todo el tiempo, hasta que la comida estuvo lista. Luego se sentaron a almorzar y comenzaron a contarse las cosas que habían hecho en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Kristal era una de las poquísimas personas que sabia que Camus era un caballero dorado y que servia a una diosa. Desde el día en que se habían conocido, Camus y Kristal habían entablado un lazo especial, se entendían a la perfección, podían mostrarse tal como son, no necesitaban fingir o mostrarse distantes, cuando estaban juntos se sentían libres y capaces de reír o de llorar sin pena alguna. Ya desde hace varios años se comunicaban por cartas, en donde se contaban todo, o al menos lo más importante.

Pero desde hace algún tiempo que Kristal no recibía noticias de su primo y tenerlo de visita así de repente era algo raro, pero no se animo a preguntar nada, sabia con certeza que el mismo Camus le contaría lo que había sucedido, tan solo necesitaba darle tiempo.

Los días pasaron rápido, sin darse cuenta Camus ya llevaba una semana acompañando a su prima, ambos decidieron aprovechar la ocasión lo mejor posible, así que en todo ese tiempo, se fueron de paseo. Visitaron museos, fueron al cine, a comer a restaurantes, a conciertos de música y otras veces tan solo se quedaban en el departamento disfrutando la compañía del otro. La vida era mas alegre y divertida estando juntos, incluso cuando hacían los quehaceres de la casa o iban de compras, era todo risas y sonrisas.

Una noche Kristal se despertó sobresaltada, escucho atentamente los sonidos que provenían de la habitación continua a la suya, era la habitación que Camus ocupaba.

Se levanto y se dirigió a esa habitación, cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, pudo escuchar con claridad que los sonidos eran sollozos. Preocupada entro a la habitación sin tocar la puerta, y vio la escena más triste que pudo imaginar. ahí en la cama, se encontraba llorando amargamente su querido primo, se encontraba bocabajo ocultando sus lágrimas en la almohada.

Con el corazón estrujado Kristal se acerco y se sentó en la cama justo a lado suyo. Cuando Camus noto su presencia se sobresalto, pero al darse cuenta que era ella, se abrazo de mi cintura y siguió llorando apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Al verlo en tal estado, Kristal solo atino a acariciar su cabello y de paso arreglarlo porque al ser tan largo se encontraba desparramado por toda la cama. Mientras realizaba esta tarea, se sorprendió de escucharlo hablar.

-Me...traiciono-dijo entre sollozos-Me traiciono...y yo solo...huí.

-¿Quien te traiciono?-pregunto

-Alguien...a quien...yo amaba mucho-dijo entrecortadamente-Pero él...él me traiciono.

-¡Oh Camus!-dijo tristemente al sentirse impotente de no poderlo ayudar. Y aunque Camus le acababa de confesar que la persona que amaba era un hombre, no le importo, quería demasiado a su primo como para importarle.

Camus, poco a poco se fue calmando, las caricias de Kristal fueron de gran ayuda, cuando al fin las lágrimas dejaron de salir, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Camus seguía apoyado en las rodillas de Kristal y ella continuaba acariciando de manera tierna su cabello.

-¿No te importa que me haya enamorado de un hombre?-pregunto Camus en tono seco

La pregunta sorprendió a Kristal y tardo algunos segundos en asimilar lo que le decía.

-¡Claro que no! Camus yo te quiero, y no me importa en lo más mínimo tus elecciones-exclamo Kristal en tono seguro

-Yo creí que no me aceptarías-dijo Camus esta vez en tono suave

-¿Por eso dejaste de enviarme cartas, verdad?-afirmo más que preguntó

-Si, no quería que pensaras mal de mi-respondió Camus

-¡Tonto! ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes? -le reprendió, pero el tono dulce de las palabras le quito el efecto.

-¡Perdóname! Debí confiar en ti...en vez de confiar en él-completo con amargura

-¿Quien es él? ¿Quien es esa persona que te hace sufrir tanto?-pregunto desesperada Kristal

Camus se levanto de las rodillas de su prima, se sentó a su lado y se quedo en silencio mientras evitaba mirarla.

-El ya no es importante-dijo al fin-Me fui porque decidí olvidarlo. Ahora solo quiero rehacer mi vida-exclamo mirándola a los ojos.

Kristal observo los ojos de Camus y vio sinceridad en ellos, pero también tristeza, dolor y desesperanza. Se sintió acongojada porque no sabia como ayudarlo, de repente su mente se ilumino y una idea broto.

-¿Camus, en verdad quieres olvidar a esa persona...la que te traiciono?-pregunto tímidamente y cuando vio que Camus movía afirmativamente la cabeza, continuo-Entonces...-tomo aire-¿Crees que yo podría...ayudarte en ese aspecto?

Camus que había estado en silencio viendo el piso, abrió los ojos como platos, levanto su mirada sobresaltado y la dirigió directamente a Kristal. ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso su prima estaba preguntándole, si podía ayudarlo a quitarse esa gran pena que tenia en el alma?

-¿Como?-pregunto Camus, todavía dudando si lo que escuchara fuera cierto.

-¿Que si me permitirías darme la oportunidad de ayudarte?¿De ser...tu novia?-pregunto Kristal con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Camus aun no podía creerlo, sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza, acaso Kristal que era su prima, su amiga, casi su hermana, a quien conocía de años, le estaba proponiendo ser su novia?

Camus la miro fijamente a los ojos y vio determinación en ellos. Entonces la propuesta era en serio, y por tanto debía tomar una decisión que tal vez cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Por un lado no tenia nada que perder, la persona que más amaba lo había traicionado, le había sido infiel infinidad de veces, prefería seguir su vida de conquistador y mantener su fama de gran amante antes que elegirlo a él, a Camus, a quien juraba amaba con locura. así que se canso de sus mentiras, de sus infidelidades y de su falso amor, por lo que con el corazón destrozado, se fue del Santuario sin decirle a nadie, sin despedirse de nadie, abandonándolo todo, con la firme decisión de olvidar y tratar de rehacer su vida.

Y ahora, se presentaba una oportunidad en la vida, con la persona a quien aparte de su infiel amante, le había hecho sentir ternura a su frío corazón. Kristal siempre había demostrado, además de completa confianza, un cariño sincero hacia él. Definitivamente si había alguien que lo conociera bien era Kristal, él nunca fue capaz de engañarla y mucho menos de hacerla sufrir, en cambio Camus siempre había tratado protegerla de todo sufrimiento. Sabía con certeza, que ella jamás le traicionaría y que pasara lo que pasara ella siempre lo apoyaría. Pero también sabía que si aceptaba esta proposición, seria definitivo y no habría vuelta atrás.

-Kristal yo...-tartamudeo Camus, todavía indeciso

-¡Por favor déjame ayudarte!-exclamo Kristal abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho tan varonil de Camus-¡Déjame ayudarte...déjame ser tu novia... y quedarme a tu lado!-suplico con la voz quebrada por el llanto que pugnaba por salir.

Camus lo pensó un momento mas, no era una decisión fácil, pero "no tenia nada que perder y si mucho que ganar", así que correspondió el abrazo de manera amorosa para alegría de Kristal, y utilizando una de sus manos, Camus le tomo la barbilla delicadamente, levantando de esta manera su rostro, le seco las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y le dio un beso en la frente con ternura, aceptando de esta manera la proposición y haciendo un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II.- EL REGRESO DE CAMUS**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Camus abandonara el Santuario, nadie tenía noticias de él, parecía que el Caballero de Acuario hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, porque no se podía sentir ni siquiera su cosmos. Atena preocupada había mandado algunos emisarios a buscarlo a Siberia y también a Francia, pero la búsqueda no dio resultado.

Hyoga como su discípulo, se había ofrecido como voluntario para buscarlo, nunca su maestro había desaparecido por tanto tiempo y le preocupaba que algo malo le hubiese sucedido. Pero a parte de él, había otra persona que no solo estaba preocupada, sino al borde de la desesperación. Milo sabia que la desaparición de Camus era culpa suya, aun podía recordar el día en que Camus le dio a elegir entre él o su vida de conquistador, con una sonrisa de depredador le dijo que prefería la segunda opción, entonces vio lo que jamás olvidaría. Vio como los ojos de Camus lo miraban con profundo dolor y tristeza, mientras derramaba lagrimas, que jamás pensó que alguien tan altivo y gélido como él, pudiese ser capaz de expresar. En ese momento Milo se quedo pasmado y no supo como reaccionar, jamás pensó que Camus en verdad lo amara, había tenido tantos amantes y a todos los había abandonado, así que uno mas no le importaba, pero al ver a Camus en ese estado se dio cuenta que en verdad lo había dañado y no supo como enmendar su error. Cuando al fin reacciono, se dio cuenta que Camus ya se había ido, su primer impulso fue ir detrás de él, pero que le diría? El nunca había sido bueno con las disculpas, así que decidió pensar en algo que valiera la pena y mientras tanto darle tiempo a Camus par que se calmara. Cuando al fin tuvo la disculpa perfecta, se dirigió a paso veloz al Templo de Acuario, con el ansia de obtener su perdón, así tuviera que arrastrarse a sus pies. Pero solo encontró el Templo vacío, seguramente Camus había salido a pasear para aclarar sus pensamientos, así que se puso a esperar, pero la espera fue en aumento y Camus no regresaba. Por las dudas decidió revisar su dormitorio, lo encontró como siempre en perfecto orden, todas las cosas parecían estar en su lugar, cuando movido por instinto decidió buscar la mochila que a Camus le gustaba, y al no encontrarla, solo entonces se dio cuenta que Camus se había marchado.

Milo se sintió desilusionado y culpable, pero se consoló con la idea de que Camus solo necesitaba tiempo y volvería máximo en unas dos semanas a su lado, pero ya había pasado un mes y ni siquiera Atena había podido localizarlo.

-¡Camus, regresa por favor!¡Dame la oportunidad de disculparme y de resarcir el mal que te hice!-rogaba con lagrimas el Santo de Escorpio.

Cuando pensó que sus ruegos nunca serian escuchados, sintió una presencia conocida, era CAMUS, aunque se encontraba todavía lejos del lugar, era sin duda alguna él. Milo se limpio las lagrimas y se arreglo presuroso, no podía recibir a Camus en esas fachas, tenia que verse bien. Mientras tanto los otros santos, tanto dorados como de bronce, que habían sentido la presencia, salieron corriendo en dirección de donde se sentía el cosmos de Camus.

Cuando Milo estuvo listo, también hizo lo mismo, no le importo que los otros santos se le adelantaran, al final tendría a Camus nuevamente junto a él. Estaba tan feliz de poder volverlo a ver, que Milo solo pensaba en las cosas que haría para enmendar su terrible error, se había propuesto realizar hasta lo imposible para hacer feliz a Camus. Cuando al fin llego al lugar donde se encontraban los otros santos, se detuvo y decidió contemplar un poco alejado la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

ahí estaba Camus, tan hermoso, altivo y elegante como siempre, rodeado de los otros caballeros, que no paraban de decirle que los había preocupado, mientras mostraban al mismo tiempo alivio de verlo sano y salvo. Hyoga incluso comenzó a llorar de felicidad de volver a ver a su querido maestro y Camus se acerco a consolar a su emotivo alumno.

-Hyoga, ya deja de llorar-le pidió con una voz suave desconocida hasta entonces en él, mientras le daba una palmada cariñosa en la espalda. Hyoga dejo de llorar, pero lo hizo mas por la sorpresa de ver a su maestro comportarse de una manera tan diferente a la gélida que acostumbraba. Los otros santos no pasaron la actitud de Camus inadvertida, si había algo que caracterizaba al caballero de Acuario era su frío trato hacia los demás.

-Y dinos Camus ¿Donde te fuiste todo este tiempo?-pregunto uno de los dorados

- Te lo explicare enseguida, amigo mío-exclamo Camus- Pero antes quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial-dijo y acto seguido se abrió paso entre los caballeros que lo rodeaban y se dirigió a paso seguro hacia una roca cercana, en la que se encontraba sentada una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Ella los observaba con una bella sonrisa en los labios y los caballeros se sintieron avergonzados de no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Camus se acerco a ella y con la elegancia que le era tan característica le ofreció la mano para poder ayudarla a levantarse. Luego con ella del brazo, se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde los otros santos lo veían extrañados.

-Compañeros, permítanme presentarles a Kristal-dijo Camus

-¡Es un honor conocerlos caballeros!-saludo la joven con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba con exquisita gracia.

-Kristal es mi prima...y mi prometida-exclamo Camus, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, antes de que alguno de los santos le preguntara quien era ella.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritaron todos los santos sin excepción, mientras muchos abrían sus ojos como platos, otros se quedaban boquiabiertos o tan solo se quedaban como piedra por la revelación.

-¿Maestro, eso significa que va a casarse?-pregunto escéptico el caballero del cisne

-así es Hyoga, me casare con Kristal. Ese es el motivo por el que volví al Santuario, he venido a pedir permiso a la diosa Atena para poder casarme.-respondió Camus con toda naturalidad.

Poco a poco los santos fueron reaccionando, algunos como Mascara Mortal, Ikki, Shura y Aldebarán todavía no creían lo que habían escuchado, otros como Mu, Docko, Shyriu, Shaka y Shun mostraban una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡No sabes el gusto que me da saber que encontraste a una compañera para compartir tu vida!-exclamo Docko-Por la experiencia que me dio los años, puedo asegurarte que es difícil encontrar a la persona indicada para esa tarea-completo con un guiño travieso dirigido a Kristal, la cual respondió con una sonrisa.

-Lo se Docko y créeme cuando te digo que Kristal es una en un millón-dijo Camus con una ligera sonrisa, que asombro a todos los presentes, ya que nunca lo habían visto sonreír.

-¡Camus!-dijo el Patriarca Shion, que había llegado junto a los santos, en el momento exacto de la presentación de Kristal-Me alegra tu decisión, pero creo que lo más conveniente en este momento, es que te presentes ante la diosa Atena y le pidas su permiso. Ella estuvo al igual que nosotros, muy preocupada por tu desaparición.

Camus asintió con la cabeza y tomando la mano de Kristal se dirigió hacia las doce casas, seguido por los otros caballeros. El único que decidió quedarse en el lugar fue Milo, que aun no podía creer lo que sucedía, sintió como su corazón se partía en el momento en que Camus les decía a todos que esa joven era su prometida. Eso significaba que lo había olvidado y por eso quería casarse. Se aferro a la esperanza de que nada de esto era cierto, pero esa esperanza murió en el momento en que Camus paso a su lado sin siquiera advertir su presencia o es que acaso no le importaba que el estuviera presente?

-Ahora, ya se lo que sentiste Camus-murmuro Milo al momento en que se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a llorar.

Mientras tanto Camus y Kristal, acompañado de todos los santos, habían pasado por las doce casas. Kristal miraba absorta los detalles de cada casa, Camus le había hablado anteriormente de la magnificencia de estos templos, pero ninguna explicación se comparaba a lo real. Cuando pasaron por la Casa de Acuario, Kristal le pregunto a su prometido con la mirada si ese era su templo, a lo que Camus movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, volveremos a este templo, incluso hasta tal vez vivamos juntos en el- le susurro al oído, a lo que Kristal sonrió con gran alegría.

Cuando por fin llegaron ante la presencia de la diosa, Saori se alegro de tener nuevamente a uno de sus mejores caballeros de vuelta y al escuchar las noticias de su compromiso, se emociono bastante, así que no solo le dio a Camus permiso para casarse sino que insistió en que la boda se realizara en el mismo Santuario y que fuera ella misma la encargada de planificar la boda. Al principio Camus y Kristal se negaron, porque ellos habían planeado una boda íntima y sencilla.

-¡Claro que no! Camus es uno de los mas distinguidos caballeros del Santuario y por lo tanto merece una boda que se adecue a su jerarquía-exclamo Atena, dando a entender que no aceptaría un NO por respuesta. Por lo que a los novios no les quedo de otra que aceptar el ofrecimiento de la diosa, y créanme que Saori, casi, casi comienza a bailar de gusto.

Después los novios decidieron retirarse, no sin antes aceptar asistir a la Cena de esa noche que seria en Honor a ellos, y tal como Camus le había dicho, ambos se dirigieron al templo de Acuario, en donde Camus tenía unos aposentos privados. Cuando entraron, Kristal vio con asombro que esta parte privada del templo era bastante amplia a comparación de su departamento, tenia un living, un comedor, baño, dos o tres habitaciones y una extensa cocina, además que todo el lugar contaba con todas las comodidades que pudiese imaginar.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Camus de manera tierna al momento en que la abrazaba

-Si, me gusta mucho Camus-exclamo Kristal al momento en que correspondía el abrazo

-Me alegro, porque como te dije, aquí viviremos juntos, al menos por un tiempo-completo Camus, con cierto humor en la voz

Kristal solo sonrió, mientras hundía su cabeza en ese pecho varonil de manera cariñosa, en tanto Camus la apretaba más a su cuerpo con el mismo cariño.

Entre tanto, Milo trataba desesperadamente de hallar alguna solución a su problema, no podía permitir que Camus se casara, no podía resignarse a perderlo. Entonces comenzó a analizar la situación de manera fría y calculadora. No era posible que Camus lo olvidara en tan solo un mes, y que decidiera casarse en tan poco tiempo, lo mas lógico seria que Camus quería casarse para olvidarse de Milo. Con este pensamiento Milo se paro como un resorte del suelo, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, aun no era tarde para recuperar a Camus, pero esta vez debía actuar rápido y no dejar pasar la más pequeña oportunidad. Se encamino al Templo del Acuario, con la esperanza renovada, debía trazar algún plan para hacer desanimar a Kristal o a Camus de casarse, pero antes que nada debía hablar con él y pedirle las disculpas que desde hace tiempo quería darle.

Cuando llego al primer Templo, el de Aries, se encontró con Mu, después de un breve saludo, Mu le comento que esa noche habría una cena en honor a los futuros esposos, cuando Milo escucho esto, sintió un ligero malestar, pero no le dio importancia y con pasos firmes se encamino a la Casa de Acuario. Lamentablemente en todas las otras Casas, los guardianes no dejaban de comentar acerca del compromiso de Camus, así que mientras Milo pasaba por cada Casa tuvo que aguantar los comentarios, sintiendo que su malestar crecía a cada paso. Por fin llego a la Casa de Escorpio y pudo descansar y recuperar las fuerzas que necesitaría para enfrentar a Camus. Aun no tenia idea de como impediría la boda, pero lo haría, por ahora tan solo ansiaba ver a Camus frente a frente, aunque esto significara que Camus lo viera con odio y rencor, después de todo se lo merecía.

Se encamino al Templo de Acuario, pasando por el resto de las casas faltantes, volviendo a soportar los mismos comentarios, hasta que por fin llego al Templo de Camus. Milo sintió un ligero temblor, proveniente del miedo a enfrentarse a Camus, posiblemente al verlo le lanzaría su técnica del polvo de diamantes, pero después de todo se lo merecería. Se encamino hacia la estancia privada del templo y aunque lo dudo por un minuto, termino por tocar la puerta. Al poco rato la puerta se abrió y de pronto se encontró frente a frente con el caballero del hielo. Camus arqueo sus cejas y lo miro sorprendido, mientras Milo agachaba la cabeza avergonzado incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno se atrevía decir nada, hasta que sintieron que el silencio era insoportable.

-¿Que haces aquí Milo?-pregunto Camus en su conocido tono seco, desprovisto de emociones.

-Yo...Camus, yo...-tartamudeo Milo, incapaz de decir algo coherente, tenia tantas cosas que decirle a Camus, pero ninguna salía de sus labios, sentía que su cabeza era una ensalada de palabras y que todas estaban revueltas.

-Camus-se escucho que llamaba una voz femenina muy dulce, este se dio la vuelta y vio a Kristal detrás suyo, en ese momento ella noto la presencia del otro caballero con una sonrisa se acerco a él- ¿Es usted un caballero verdad?-pregunto

-Si, soy el caballero dorado Milo de Escorpio-respondió por inercia.

-¿En serio? Es un honor conocerlo caballero, me llamo Kristal y soy la prima y prometida de Camus-se presento haciendo una ligera inclinación.

-¿Prima?-pregunto Milo, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle

-así es, somos primos-confirmo Camus, al momento en que abrazaba a Kristal-pero también somos futuros esposos.

-¡Creí que no estaba permitido casarse entre familiares!-dijo Milo

-Es cierto-contesto Kristal, que en ese momento estaba correspondiendo el abrazo de Camus-Pero aunque nosotros somos primos, no nos afecta porque somos primos lejanos-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y el tono de voz inocente.

-Y díganme ¿Desde cuando se conocen?-pregunto interesado Milo, porque mientras mas información tuviera, mas oportunidad tendría de hallar algún impedimento para la boda.

-Desde que éramos niños-contesto Kristal-Camus siempre me protegía y me acompañaba, hasta que tuvo que irse a entrenar a Siberia, pero a pesar de todo, siempre estuvimos en contacto.

Milo abrió la boca asombrado, definitivamente había muchas cosas que ignoraba acerca de Camus y se reprendió mentalmente, si le hubiera atendido como se lo merecía, ahora tal vez no estaría en esta situación. Antes de que Milo pudiera formular una nueva pregunta, fue interrumpido por Camus.

-Kristal, debo acompañar a Milo hasta su templo para resolver un pequeño asunto-explico Camus a su prometida

-De acuerdo pero no te tardes mucho-le pidió ella con una mirada tierna y Camus en respuesta le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Milo miro toda la escena sin perder detalle alguno, y sintió celos, celos porque hasta hace poco tiempo él era el único que conocía ese trato afectuoso del caballero de los hielos.

Camus soltó delicadamente a Kristal y se dirigió a las afueras del templo, siendo seguido con Milo, mientras eran despedidos por Kristal.

-Adiós Milo, me dio mucho gusto conocerte-se despidió ella con un pequeño movimiento de la mano-Camus, mi amor, no te tardes mucho.-pidió con una voz tierna.

Camus no paro su caminar, pero miro hacia atrás y le dirigió una sonrisa amorosa a Kristal, la cual contesto de la misma manera. Esto definitivamente aumento los celos de Milo, que comenzó a apretar sus dientes fuertemente. Todo el camino hasta el Templo guardaron profundo silencio, solo cuando pasaron por las otras casas, Camus respondía a las preguntas de sus respectivos guardianes y después continuaba con Milo detrás de él. Cuando llegaron al Templo de Escorpio Camus se dirigió a los aposentos privados de Milo, cuando estuvo dentro se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y espero hasta que Milo lo imito y se sentó en frente suyo. Otra vez ambos se quedaron en silencio. Milo sentía que su corazón quería salir de su pecho, al fin tenia la oportunidad de hablar con Camus, pero otra vez las palabras no salían de su boca.

Camus en cambio parecía estar muy tranquilo, incluso parecía que le estaba haciendo un favor a Milo, al otorgarle ese tiempo, con paciencia infinita. Fue solo hasta que Camus mostró una cara de fastidio, que Milo se animo a hablar.

-Ca...Camus-tartamudeo- Yo...se que te hice mucho daño...también se que haga lo que haga jamás lograre resarcir mi error por completo, pero ¿por que decidiste casarte? ¿Por qué quieres unirte a una persona que no amas?

-¿Y quien dijo que no la amo?-pregunto Camus en tono seguro, mientras Milo abría la boca de sorpresa.

-No...no es posible...-dijo Milo sobresaltado-No es posible..que me hayas olvidado tan pronto.

-¡Así que de eso se trataba!¡Veo que no haz cambiado nada! ¡Tu ego no te permite ver mas allá que tus propios intereses!-dijo Camus en tono enojado-¡Sigues siendo tan egoísta como siempre!

Dicho esto Camus se levanto del sillón y se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero fue interceptado por Milo, el cual aprovecho el tomarlo desprevenido y acorralándolo contra un pilar se puso a besarlo con toda la pasión que tenia. Al principio Camus se resistió y se puso a forcejear para liberarse, pero era inútil, Milo lo tenía bien sujeto. Poco a poco Camus se dejo llevar por la pasión, hasta que correspondió el beso, que se dio de manera desesperada y llena de pasión por ambas partes. Aprovechando que Camus ya no se resistía, lo acaricio de la manera que solo él sabia hacerlo, haciendo que Camus emitiera unos ligeros gemidos de placer, que eran mitigados por la boca de Milo, el cual cuando termino de besarlo en la boca se dispuso a bajar por su cuello, pero al romper el contacto de los labios, Camus volvió en si mismo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Milo, que lo mando a volar y estrellarse contra otro de los pilares. Milo se levanto muy adolorido sujetando la parte golpeada siendo necesario apoyarse en ese pilar, mientras Camus trataba de recuperar el aliento, cuando lo consiguió le dirigió una mirada de odio puro a Milo, que al verlo solo pudo temblar de miedo.

-¡¡Nunca!! ¡¡Y escúchame bien!! !!!!Nunca vuelvas a intentar algo así, porque la próxima vez me asegurare de ponerte en un ataúd de hielo !!!!-grito furioso el gélido caballero, para después irse, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Milo al verse solo, se deslizo por el pilar en el que estaba apoyado hasta llegar al suelo, en donde comenzó a llorar amargamente, mientras se torturaba mentalmente con recuerdos de sus noches apasionadas, en las que Camus era suyo, solo suyo. ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido para dejar ir de esa manera a Camus? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta que la felicidad la tenia frente suyo, en vez de ir a buscarla en brazos de otras personas, que al final no le hicieron sentir absolutamente nada? Milo lloro hasta que fue vencido por el sueño y se quedo ahí, no le importo siquiera dormir en el piso, tan solo quería olvidar por un momento a Camus y ese dolor que le embargaba el alma.

Cuando despertó era de noche, recordó que habría una cena en honor de Camus y su prometida y decidió que lo mejor seria asistir. Se dio un refrescante baño, que borro todo rastro de las lágrimas, se vistió con sus mejores ropas, se arreglo el cabello y se miro al espejo, se veía irresistible. Si Camus creía que se daría por vencido, estaba muy equivocado, se toco los labios y cerrando los ojos recordó la sensación que la boca de Camus le había proporcionado.

-¡Volverás a ser mío Camus!¡Es una promesa!-se juro a si mismo y salio del templo en dirección del Tempo de Atena, en donde se llevaría a cabo la cena.

Al llegar vio que todos los caballeros ya se encontraban ahí, algunos conversaban animadamente como Shyriu y Shun, otros como Seiya se distraían en la mesa de banquete, otros simplemente como Ikki, se pasaban observando atentamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero la mayor parte de los caballeros como Hyoga se encontraban alrededor de Camus, haciéndole comentarios entre risas, acerca de que el matrimonio le hacia mucho bien, pues había mejorado su carácter y su trato a las demás personas, también comentaban que su novia era muy bonita y gentil y que tenia suerte de haberla encontrado. Camus solo les daba la razón a sus compañeros, con una ligera sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas, cosa que causaba sorpresa y gracia a los caballeros de ver al caballero más frío, mostrar emociones. Mientras tanto Camus le dirigía algunas miradas a Kristal que estaba a lado de Saori, Shaina, Marin y Afrodita, que no paraban de decirle los planes que tenían acerca de la boda. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban ambos se miraban directo a los ojos y sonreían en complicidad.

Milo no paso desapercibido estos hechos, pero en vez de sentirse desanimado, se puso a conversar con uno y otros caballeros de cosas banales, muy cerca de Camus, pasaba y repasaba a su lado, de manera natural. Lo que Milo quería es que Camus lo mirara y se diera cuenta de lo irresistible que era. Pero por más esfuerzos que hacia, Camus solo tenia puesta su atención en Kristal. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la gigantesca mesa que se había preparado para dar lugar a todos los santos. Saori hizo un brindis en honor a los novios, deseándoles mucha felicidad, que fue secundada por todos los caballeros, Milo solo atino a levantar su copa en el momento del brindis y beberla lo más rápido que pudo, porque sintió que en verdad lo necesitaba. Mientras todos se servían sus respectivos manjares con mucho entusiasmo, Milo apenas pudo probar bocado, no tenia hambre, tan solo añoraba que una simple mirada de Camus se posara en él, pero por más que espero no obtuvo ni siquiera una mirada de fastidio de parte suya.

Cuando la cena acabo, todos se dirigieron muy alegres a sus respectivos templos y habitaciones. Milo fue uno de los últimos en irse, se sentía tan desanimado.

Cuando paso por el templo de Acuario, vio como Kristal y Camus se estaban riendo mientras ingresaban a la parte privada del templo. Milo se sintió fatal, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que vio a Camus reír? Hace mucho tiempo y en ese entonces su risa era solo para él, ¿Pero ahora?. Con estos pensamientos llego a su propio templo, se tiro en la cama totalmente apesadumbrado, sintiendo al mismo tiempo una rabia hacia si mismo y hacia Camus. Ya era de madrugada y Milo no había logrado pegar un solo ojo, solo pensaba en la sensación que los labios de Camus le habían dado y en como a pesar de todo, le había correspondido. ¡Le había correspondido! Era cierto, ¡¡Camus había correspondido al beso!! Milo se levanto como un rayo y se dirigió al templo de Acuario, pasando por los otros templos de manera sigilosa. Esta vez Milo iba decidido a todo, si Camus correspondió el beso es porque todavía sentía algo por él y esta vez no le daría tan solo un beso, le haría el amor varias veces, aunque tuviera que forzarlo, hasta que se diera cuenta que no podría vivir sin él.

Cuando estuvo en el templo de Acuario, se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Camus, respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de manera sigilosa para no alertarlo, pero lo que vio lo dejo frío. Ahí en la cama se encontraba Camus con el torso desnudo abrazando a Kristal, que estaba también abrazada a él y apoyada en su pecho. Ambos dormían profundamente. La manta que los abrigaba, les cubría hasta los hombros de Kristal, por lo que no pudo apreciar si ella se encontraba sin ropa, aunque Milo supuso que si.

Milo se sintió desfallecer en ese momento, salió lo más rápido que pudo del templo de Acuario y se dirigió a paso veloz a su propio templo, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama y abrazar a su almohada, mientras las lágrimas y los sollozos hacían acto de aparición. Entonces Milo comprendió lo que sintió Camus, al descubrirlo con sus otros amantes y se arrepintió de su comportamiento, desde el fondo de su alma.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III.- LOS PREPARATIVOS DE LA BODA**

Milo a pesar de todo no se dio por vencido, tenia que recuperar a Camus, ya no soportaba que sus miradas, sus besos y abrazos fueran para Kristal. Sus celos crecían cada vez que los veía juntos y el ver a todos los caballeros tan entusiasmados con los preparativos de la boda, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Saori había destinado a cada caballero una tarea diferente para los preparativos de la boda. Varios se encargaban de la construcción de un altar, unos se encargaban de los preparativos de la comida y bebida, otros fueron encargados de los arreglos y adornos para la fiesta, otros de la música, también había otro grupo que se destino a repartir invitaciones de la boda a los aliados del Santuario, como ser a Hilda de Polaris y sus dioses guerreros y a Poseidon y sus generales marinos.

-¿A qué familiares invitaran a la boda?-preguntó Saori, en el almuerzo, donde estaban reunidos la totalidad de los caballeros

-A nadie-fue la corta respuesta de Camus

-¿A nadie? ¡Pero debe haber alguna persona que quieran invitar!-insistió la diosa-¿O acaso alguien se opone a su unión?

-Nadie se opone a nuestra unión porque no tenemos más familiares, ya que ambos somos huérfanos-explico Kristal

-Disculpen que me entrometa, pero la verdad no entiendo ¿Como se enteraron que son primos si son huérfanos?-pregunto bastante confundida, si alguno de los caballeros no se habían interesado en lo anteriormente dicho, definitivamente ahora todos estaban atentos a la respuesta de los prometidos.

Camus al notar el inusual y creciente interés de sus compañeros y su diosa, suspiro en derrota, en verdad no le gustaba mucho la idea de que se enteraran de su vida, pero no le quedaba otra salida, así que comenzó a contar su historia.

Lamentablemente ambos habían perdido a sus padres muy jóvenes, ambos vivían en diferentes continentes y lo más probable es que jamás conocerían de su existencia, pero tuvieron la suerte de que un anciano tío lejano, que ansiaba tener descendientes se hiciera cargo de ellos, fue gracias a él que se conocieron siendo todavía unos niños y que desde entonces se creara un lazo de cariño especial entre ellos haciendo que se cuidaran mutuamente, pero tristemente el anciano tío murió y ambos volvieron a estar solos, su herencia era modesta, pero suficiente para que ambos pudiesen mantenerse hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, sin embargo Camus decidió aceptar la oferta de entrenar para ser un caballero del zodiaco, cuando los encargados del Santuario lo invitaron a reclutarse, al menos así se aseguraría de que su querida prima estuviera bien. Kristal no pudo contener el llanto cuando supo que Camus se iría para entrenar. Antes de partir adonde lo habían destinado que era Siberia, ambos se hicieron la promesa de no dejarse vencer por las dificultades ni la soledad. Pasaron los años y Camus se convirtió en el Caballero Dorado de Acuario y Kristal entro a la Universidad, siempre estuvieron en contacto, y por ello se diría que solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, al terminar de escuchar la historia, ahora entendían porque ambos jóvenes se querían, nadie se imagino que el gélido caballero hubiera tenido que pasar por tantas dificultades, Milo se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo junto a Camus, no sabia nada acerca de su vida anterior al Santuario y se sintió culpable, porque nunca se intereso en averiguar su pasado. Con razón Camus prefería a Kristal, ella si lo había brindado apoyo y cariño sincero, mientras que Milo solo le había hecho daño.

-¡Eso no importa!-se dijo a si mismo-¡Yo se que me ama y voy a recuperarlo, para nunca más dejarlo ir!

Con esta idea en su cabeza Milo comenzó a actuar para evitar la boda. Primero hizo caer una roca que destruyo parte del Altar, luego se encargo de que varios de los ingredientes más importantes para el banquete de bodas no llegaran, después, hizo que se extraviaran los trajes de etiqueta que usarían todos los caballeros incluyendo el vestido de bodas, que Saori mando traer desde Paris, los arreglos corrieron la misma suerte. Todos estaban preocupados ante la inesperada ola de accidentes que se suscitaban con los preparativos de la boda. Saori era la mas afectada, pues se sentía frustrada hasta el borde de las lágrimas, a cualquiera que la viera le parecería que se trataba de su boda la que se estaba arruinando. Las amazonas y Afrodita trataban de reconfortarla pero no lo lograban, hasta que a Kristal se le ocurrió pedir la ayuda de Seiya que gustoso le ofreció su hombro para llorar y consolarla. También Kristal la consolaba diciendo que no importaba los inconvenientes y que para todo problema siempre había una solución.

-¿Y que propones?-le pregunto la diosa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, mientras Afrodita y las amazonas esperaban su respuesta

-Con respecto al Altar, solo hay que reconstruirlo.

-¿Y la comida?-pregunto Marin

-Podemos cambiar el menú

-¿Que hacemos con respecto a los trajes?-pregunto Shaina

-Que yo sepa, todos son caballeros, así que lo más conveniente seria que usaran sus armaduras.

-¿Y las invitaciones?¡Ya fueron enviadas!-dijo Afrodita-¡Eso significa que todos vendrán en la fecha indicada!

-Solo hay que informar a los invitados que son libres de traer su armadura, si así lo desean.

-¡Que emoción!¿Pero, y los arreglos?-pregunto Saori al tiempo que sonreía

-Yo puedo ocuparme de los arreglos de flores-se ofreció Afrodita-Haré unos bellos adornos de rosas

-Gracias Afrodita, te lo agradezco mucho-sonrió Kristal

-¡Un momento se nos olvida lo mas importante!¿Que hacemos con tu traje de novia?-pregunto Saori muy preocupada

-Eso no es problema-dijo tranquilamente Kristal-Basta con que me ponga un vestido de fiesta color blanco, después de todo, tenemos suerte que el velo llegara antes que los extravíos se hicieran presentes.

-Definitivamente eres digna de admiración, sabes enfrentarte a todos los problemas-exclamo la diosa

-Es gracias a Camus, prometimos enfrentarnos a cualquier adversidad y hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo.-respondió la novia con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Camus tiene mucha suerte de tenerte-exclamo Afrodita

Y Kristal solo se sonrojo más, al tiempo que sonreía tímidamente.

Ya se acercaba el día de la boda y todos los preparativos estaban casi listos. Milo estaba desesperado, quería evitar la boda a cualquier costo.

Se dirigió a la Casa de Acuario, con la intención de hacer lo que tuviera a la mano para salirse con la suya, cuando entro a la parte privada, no encontró a nadie, pero había un agradable olor saliendo de la cocina, se encamino a ella y encontró el horno encendido cociendo unas galletas. Milo las observo bien, eran galletas de vainilla, las favoritas de Camus. Lo mas seguro es que Kristal le hubiera preparado esas galletas. Como Milo estaba listo a utilizar cualquier idea por absurda que pareciera, cambio la temperatura del horno, con la esperanza de que la considerara una mala cocinera, y luego se escondió en un rincón oscuro, eliminando su cosmos y atento a lo que sucedería.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, porque ambos novios volvieron al templo, solo para descubrir que olía a quemado y salía humo de la cocina. Kristal rápidamente apago el horno y saco las galletas que se encontraban quemadas. Agacho la cabeza con tristeza y sintió ganas de llorar, después de todo se había esforzado mucho. Camus lo noto y antes de que siquiera dejara escapar una lágrima, tomo una de las galletas y se la comió.

-¡Camus, no hagas eso. Te vas a enfermar!-le dijo preocupada

Camus no le hizo caso, tomo otra galleta y se la comió con gusto, luego la miro directamente a los ojos, se acerco a ella, le levanto las manos y los beso con vehemencia.

-Cualquier cosa que hagan estas manos es delicioso-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa. Luego se puso a comer el resto de las galletas ante el agradecimiento de Kristal y la desilusión de Milo, que observaba todo desde donde estaba oculto, para luego retirarse sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

Milo había agotado todas sus ideas, sabiendo que solo le quedaba el recurso más bajo, se decidió utilizarlo. Se dirigió al Templo de Acuario y espero hasta que Kristal estuviera sola, y se presento ante ella.

-Kristal , hay algo que tienes que saber-le dijo nervioso

-¿Que cosa Milo?-pregunto interesada

-Kristal debo confesarte que Camus y yo fuimos amantes-le dijo, esperando verla sorprendida, pero el sorprendido fue él cuando le contesto.

-Lo se Milo, desde hace tiempo. Camus no me oculto nada-contesto tranquilamente-Al principio no quiso decírmelo, pero cuando me pidió que nos casáramos, le exigí que me lo dijera, porque no quería que tuviéramos secretos.

-Entonces sabes que no debes casarte con él, porque sigue enamorado de mi-dijo esperanzado

-Tú lo dañaste y lo hiciste sufrir, y eso no se hace a las personas que amamos. Se bien que Camus me ama, aunque no sea con la misma intensidad que te amo a ti y yo solo quiero hacerlo feliz-respondió Kristal con sinceridad.

Milo se sintió derrotado, sabia bien que el era el único culpable, ella tenia razón, había hecho sufrir a Camus, por eso se retiro del templo con la cabeza baja y en completo silencio.

Llego el día de la boda, todos los caballeros se pusieron sus armaduras y los demás se vistieron con sus mejores galas.

Se había construido un altar bellísimo al pie de la estatua de Atena, en el que se encontraba Camus con su armadura, esperando a su novia. Los santos de bronce y las amazonas de plata se acomodaron a lado de Atena, que estaba frente al altar.

Los invitados de honor, Hilda de Polaris y su hermana Fler junto a Julian Solo, ocupaban los asientos de primera fila, Los dioses guerreros y los generales marinos se acomodaron en el resto de los asientos.

Los doce caballeros dorados, digo doce porque Kanon vestido con su traje de general marino a pedido de Atena, se paro junto a su hermano Saga, se pusieron en dos filas, formando un corredor por el cual entro Kristal vestida de blanco y seguida por Kiki que le llevaba el velo, mientras se escuchaba la marcha nupcial. Milo la vio pasar a su lado, se sentía derrotado, junto a aquella joven, se iba su oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona, que muy tarde supo valorar tarde y comprender que amaba con locura. Kristal lo vio de reojo, mientras caminaba al altar y noto su tristeza, aunque Milo no mostrara ninguna señal de su abatimiento.

Cuando los novios estuvieron juntos en el altar, Shion prosiguió a casarlos y cuando llego a la parte en que se dice "_Si alguien se opone a esta boda, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"_, fueron sorprendidos por Milo que dijo que se oponía. Todos fijaron sus ojos en el Santo de Escorpio, el cual se adelanto hasta donde estaban los novios.

-Perdóname Camus, pero no puedo callar. Te amo demasiado como para perderte de esta forma, se que te hice sufrir y que jamás podré reparar el daño que te hice, pero créeme que si me das una oportunidad, jamás te fallare-dijo con el corazón en la mano.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, nadie se esperaba esto, ahora todas las miradas se dirigieron a Camus, que se encontraba serio. Todos estaban en espera de su decisión.

-¿Milo, en serio piensas que te daré una oportunidad, después de todo lo que me hiciste?-dijo Camus con su conocido tono gélido

-Camus, te juro por mi vida que no cometeré las mismas estupideces-dijo Milo, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y le suplicaba con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Cualquiera que viera en ese estado a Milo, se le rompería el corazón y Camus parecía no ser la excepción.

-¿Serías capaz de comprometerte?

-Si, haría todo lo que desearas para no apartarme de tu lado.

-¿Incluso casarte conmigo?

-En este mismo instante si así lo quisieras.

-¿Que opinas Kristal?-pregunto Camus

-Creo que es sincero-respondió ella con una sonrisa-Deberías darle una oportunidad

-¿¿¿Como??? ¿Acaso no quieres casarte con Camus?-pregunto incrédula Saori.

-¡Claro que si! Mi primito es el esposo ideal, pero si quiere a Milo, yo no me opongo. Para mí lo más importante es verlo feliz-respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Luego se acerco a Milo, que todavía se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo-Vamos Milo, si quieres desposar a Camus, te sugiero que te apresures antes de que cambie de opinión.

Milo aun no podía creer lo que sucedía, miro fijamente los ojos de Kristal y vio sinceridad en ellos, luego vio a Camus.

-¡¿Vas a hacerme esperar en el altar Milo?!-pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Milo se levanto ayudado por Kristal y cuando tuvo a Camus cerca se lanzó a abrazarlo y besarlo, mientras lágrimas de alegría inundaban su rostro. Luego fue la misma Kristal que saco una cajita con un par de anillos.

-Lo tenia preparado por si acaso-dijo levantando los hombros, al notar lo sorprendidos que estaban.

Camus tomo la mano de Milo y le coloco uno de los anillos, mientras decía.

-Acepta este anillo como prueba de mi amor- Milo se emociono y tomando el otro anillo se lo puso a Camus.

-Acepta este anillo como prueba de mi amor y mi eterna fidelidad-le dijo con sinceridad. Acto seguido ambos se dieron un gran beso, que fue aplaudido por todos.

Bueno el fin de cuentas dos de los caballeros dorados se habían casado, aunque fuese entre ellos. Así que la celebración prosiguió como fue planificada.

Milo no dejaba de darle las gracias a Kristal, mientras Camus le agradecía con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida con gran alegría.

Kristal se sentía satisfecha de haber ayudado a su querido primo a encontrar la felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a sentirse sola. De pronto diviso a dos santos dorados, uno de pelo morado y otro rubio, ambos de cabellera larga, que le sonreían y la miraban con cierta coquetería.

-Quizás todavía pueda casarme con un caballero dorado-pensó, mientras correspondía las miradas y las sonrisas de los santos.

Mientras tanto, Camus y Milo se escaparon por un momento a un lugar apartado, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvieron juntos, ambos decidieron aprovechar la ocasión lo mejor posible, así que se besaban y abrazaban con amor y pasión desmedida. En uno de esos momentos, Camus paro en su tarea y se puso serio.

-¿Camus, que te sucede amor?-pregunto preocupado

-¡Dime la verdad Milo! ¿Era cierto todo lo que dijiste?-preguntó con severidad – ¿Puedo confiar en que no volverás a fallarme?

-¡Te juro mi amor, que prefiero morir antes de fallarte otra vez!-exclamo con sinceridad

- Milo, no sabes el gusto que me da escuchar estas palabras-dijo mientras lo abrazaba con dulzura y era correspondido.

-¿Camus, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo tímidamente el escorpión

-Por supuesto mi vida-respondió este

-¿Kristal y tu durmieron juntos?-pregunto con miedo a la respuesta

-Si, ella y yo dormimos juntos algunas veces -respondió tranquilamente- Pero solo dormir. Jamás ninguno se atrevió a hacer algo más que no fuesen darnos un beso o un abrazo.

-¡Que bueno!-exclamó con alivio- Porque eso quiere decir que eres mío y solo mío-dijo en forma seductora, mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

-Y tú eres desde ahora y para siempre solo para mí-respondió en el mismo tono, mientras sus labios se fundían en un beso cargado de sus más preciados sentimientos, haciendo la firme promesa de nunca volver a sufrir.

**FIN**

^_^ Les agradezco a todos el que leyeran este fanfic de mi querido primo Camus y su amado Milo. Ya saben que cualquier crítica será bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos n_nU je, je, je. No olviden leer mis x-over de Harry Potter y Saint Seiya


End file.
